In some areas more than one communication system may be available to communicate with a vehicle. For example, in an aircraft communications scenario a primary communication system is a Satellite Communication (SATCOMM) system but an Air-to-Ground (ATG) communication system may also be available. The ATG communication system may be a broadband communication system used by a mobile network company, that for example, may implement 4G, LTE, etc. technology. Communications with ATG communication systems have an advantage over communications with a SATCOMM system in that the communications are less expensive. However, ATG communication systems employ antenna systems, typically on towers and the like that have a limited communication coverage areas. Hence ATG communication systems may not be available in all locations through a vehicle travel path. Hence, all communications (especially critical communications) cannot be performed just by an ATG communication system. Systems have been employed that handover communications between different communication systems when one of the communication system is no longer available. However having to handover from one system to another can cause poor performance, may not be efficient and cost effective if the handovers have to occur in rapid fashion along a trip path.